Name
by Windswift
Summary: A name defines your soul. But what of one who has newly arisen from darkness, bereft of memory of soul and name? Sometimes, the most complicated things can be so simple, as simple as a name


Neemu  
  
Shinju: Well, after a bit of degrading use of chibi-speak, I got my muse to help me  
  
Chibi Muse: ^^  
  
Shinju: That's a lesson to you kids, never let your help go chibi on you when you're trying to do serious business!  
  
Chibi Muse: Weww, it's not my fauwt, i'suji-sama . . .  
  
Shinju: (sighs) Well, at least I get respect now. . . .  
  
Disclaimer: HA! And again I say HA!  
  
This is probably going to be a one-shot, unless I get inspired to add anything.  
  
Japanese:  
  
Neemu- name  
  
Oyasumi- good night  
  
Otousan- father  
  
Ano- uh  
  
Watashi wa- I am (in an informal, friendly way)  
  
Ore wa- I am (I in a respected way; that, or this guy's arrogant. . . ^^)  
  
Hikari-chiisai no ore- my (respected) little light  
  
Hai- yes  
  
Yami- darkness  
  
((+)~  
  
Change.  
  
Change was everywhere, a spark in the shadow-filled void of darkness. It didn't lurk, like the shadows, nor did it plainly exist, like the presence in the darkness. It was a flame, igniting the soul.  
  
//Awaken, dreamer. Fate will free you yet.//  
  
Things were stirring in the darkness now, instigated by this new arrival. Scattered fragments were being drawn and gathered together, making ready to become whole again.  
  
Warmth began to filter into the shadow void, not that it had ever been truly cold to begin with. With the warmth, other things began to filter in and fuse with the presence.  
  
A voice, and thoughts, none his own, sounded sweet and childlike just outside of this prison. The words rang foreign to his senses, but vaguely, he understood anyway.  
  
"Oyasumi, otousan!"  
  
Life was so close, he could feel it, taste it, just barely beyond his reach. It was as though he could will himself into being, as though destiny was calling him to do so.  
  
//Free yourself, for in the light, all things are clear. . . .//  
  
((+)~  
  
A small boy was perched in front of a mirror, admiring the treasure his father had brought him back from Egypt. A golden ring encircled a pyramid, upon which the eye of Horus resided, and five tassels hung down from the rim of the ring. The gold almost seemed to glow, growing warm against the child's chest.  
  
And, suddenly, there was a second boy, nearly identical but with an ethereal air about him. The original child smiled brightly.  
  
"Hello! Are you my guardian angel?"  
  
The boy stood, blinking, as his mind began to process this unfamiliar information. The words still sounded foreign, and in fact, the whole place seemed odd and strange to him, but in the back of his mind, it all made sense.  
  
He was starting to remember, too. The child before him was his host, the destined to bring him out of the darkness. His innocent little light of salvation.  
  
He held out a pale hand before him, flexing his fingers and watching with critical brown eyes. It was nice to have a form again, even if it apparently was the form of the child in front of him.  
  
He realized his host was still patiently waiting for an answer, silently amused and curious as to why the spirit was testing his transparent body.  
  
"Ano. . . . what's an angel?"  
  
The mortal sighed, making a mental note to tell Amane that he _still_ hadn't found his guardian angel, though he was pretty sure there was one in his bedroom, silly angel.  
  
The spirit cocked his head, perplexed at the boy's thought.  
  
The little boy didn't notice, however, and proceeded to bow. "Watashi wa Bakura Ryou."  
  
"Ore wa. . . ." the spirit blinked. "I don't remember," he finished, almost carelessly.  
  
Ryou's chocolate eyes widened at this lack of concern. "But you have to have a name."  
  
The spirit simply shrugged. "A name defines who you are. I don't remember anything important about myself, so I have no name, and none would fit me." [Nanashi!!! The All Purpose Name! But it would ruin the story if we called him that. . . . ^.~]  
  
The child frowned slightly. "But if it's as important as you describe, if it tells who you are, why do you act like it's nothing?"  
  
"I know I had a name once. Isn't that knowledge enough to satisfy you?"  
  
Ryou's voice spoke more softly now. "I promise I'll help you find yourself back."  
  
The translucent figure blinked, unused to such dedicated kindness. Then, he smiled, faintly traced with a cocky smirk. "So you, hikari-chiisai no ore, want to plunge into the darkness for my sake?"  
  
The child nodded fervently, but his eyes held a question. "Your little light?"  
  
"Hai. Darkness is nothing until there is light."  
  
Ryou's young mind struggled to grasp the concept of this cryptic response, but he went with the general idea. "Yami? Is that what you want to be called?"  
  
The spirit shrugged. "I'm not the one concerned with gaining a name."  
  
"How about Bakura?"  
  
A puzzled look came over his face. "But isn't that a part of your name?"  
  
The child nodded. "Hai, it's my family's name. This way, you can be a part of my family, since you don't know your own!"  
  
"So now I belong, ne? Yami no Bakura. . . for darkness isn't complete without light, as a surname isn't complete without the first." Ryou just smiled, happy and innocent.  
  
A simple name, made in innocent naïveté before the spirit would remember and judge himself on who the world made him become.  
  
Perfect, for after all, one's soul exists in thy name.  
  
((+)~  
  
So, what do you think? Cute? Interesting? Worth checking out my other writings?  
  
Please review!  
  
-Windswift Shinju ((+)~ 


End file.
